Meters are used to measure electricity usage. For example, a meter may be connected to power lines entering a building to measure electricity usage in the building. A meter socket mounted on the building is used to connect the meter to the power lines. The meter socket includes a non-conductive base having a plurality of terminals to which the power lines are connected. The base also has a jaw contact corresponding to each terminal for receiving blade connectors extending from the electric meter. The base also includes a bracket for mounting the socket.
Conventional meter sockets have two bases mounted to each bracket. Two or more threaded fasteners connect each base to the bracket. Each fastener opening increases assembly and hardware cost.
A typical meter base has four terminals for connecting power lines carrying up to 600 volts. Five terminals are needed for 120/208V service or other applications. In order to minimize manufacturing cost, meter bases having four terminals are sold. When a fifth terminal is required, a terminal and jaw assembly is connected to the base. The assemblies are mounted on the base using two or more screw fasteners, increasing costs as described above. Conventionally, bases include a raised mount surface for mounting the terminal and jaw assembly. The mount surface increases material needed for the base, increasing manufacturing cost. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, there is a continuing need to reduce material, manufacturing, and assembly expenses of meter sockets.